A father's pride
by shoplifterette
Summary: The dark lord is going to be a father for the first time. Who is the mother? And why can't Narcissa Malfoy tell which gender the baby is? This is a humorous OneShot.


DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, I just borrowed the characters from the amazing Ms. Rowling.

AUTHORS NOTE: This is an old story I wrote under a different pen name. I deleted it a while ago when I left fandom, but now I decided to load some of my old stories up again. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Lord Voldemort was in a cheerful mood. In fact, he could easily be described as giddy at the moment. He was going to be a father! And he was going to be a father soon. He was practically bursting with pride.

After all, it was not everyday that a man of his advanced age produced an offspring, he thought smugly. But then, he had always been the epitome of masculinity. And even if his sperm hadn't been that fertile anymore - his eagerness in the bedroom had surely remedied that.

He grinned at the thought and stretched his limbs in self-satisfaction. He was a sex-bomb, of that he had little doubt. And he was still man enough to satisfy a witch that could easily be his granddaughter. Damn, he was good!

He didn't care that his death eaters were mortified because of his choice of a partner. She was his and he wouldn't give her up just because some lowly creatures thought she wasn't worthy of his attention. He huffed in annoyance, remembering the article in the Daily Prophet that had called him a hypocrite. Honestly, just because he was dating a mudblood…

He really didn't know what all the fuss was about. Just because he was an evil dark overlord everybody seemed to think he had no feelings! He pouted a bit because of their ignorance. Sighing, he started to pace around the room again. It was the fate of every genius to be misunderstood, he mused. Just because he liked killing innocent people they thought he had no need for a female companion.

And she was a great companion for him, he was convinced of that. She was smart. She was powerful. She was beautiful. To make it short – she was just like him! Well, he thought arrogantly, maybe she wasn't as overwhelmingly beautiful and powerful as him. But she was close.

And, he reminded himself with a naughty smirk, she was a wildcat in bed. She was a bit bossy, but he had to confess that he rather liked it to give up his control sometimes. Of course he would deny it if somebody asked. But still…

His thoughts drifted once again back to the new situation he found himself in. A father - he still couldn't quite believe it.

He hoped it would be a boy. He wanted to have an heir – not that he ever intended to die, oh no. But one couldn't rule the world all alone and still have a private life. And he intended to keep his private life, thank you very much. Especially since he found his Hermione. Yes, he could use a trustworthy second-in-command to help him rule the world. Lucius just wasn't trustworthy enough in the long run – Voldemort knew he wanted the job of the ruler of the universe for himself. No, Lucius was no option for that. But his son could do it, he was sure of it. With the right education he would be a fabulous deputy for his father. Girls simply weren't up for that kind of job, Voldemort thought arrogantly.

He winced. Better make sure that Hermione never heard of his opinion on that. She would make him sleep on the couch for ages if he ever said a thing like that. No, he better be careful around his lover with such sexist remarks.

Suddenly, the door in front of him flew open and Narcissa Malfoy stormed through it. "My lord!" she shrieked in ecstasy, "Your heir is born! It… it seems to be a boy!"

"It seems to be a boy?" he inquired as he moved towards the door, trying to suppress the impulse to giggle in delight. _He was a father!_

Narcissa averted her eyes from his crimson gaze and stammered out a reply. "Well… I don't… That is we don't… Well… He… Or she… Well, your child looks a bit… unusual…"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "I see." He came to a halt in front of the open door. Shoving Narcissa aside, he took a deep, calming breath. He was going to see his firstborn!

With a proud look on his face he entered the room in which Hermione lay. His eyes drifted to the bed in the middle of the room immediately. A gentle smile formed on his mouth. To any other person it would have looked more like a terrible, frightening grimace, but his Hermione knew better. She beamed at him, tears shining in her eyes.

"Take a look at him! It's a boy! We've got a little baby boy!" she said, clearly breathless. "He looks a bit different from other babies but still… he's ours and I think he's the most beautiful boy in the world."

Cautiously, Lord Voldemort made his way over to the bed. His crimson eyes were shining with something Hermione mistook for happiness. But of course, the Dark Lord thought absentmindedly, she was wrong. He was practically bursting with self-satisfaction. _A boy!_

When he reached the bed, his lover sat up and smiled lovingly at him. "Here. Do you want to hold him? He wants to see his daddy." she informed him.

Reaching down gently, he took the little infant in his arms. For the first time he directed his crimson gaze onto his offspring. And then he couldn't stop himself anymore.

He started to giggle. _How cute!_

Hermione smiled at him. "Isn't he pretty? He looks just like his father!"


End file.
